


Killer & Fievel

by seblaiens



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6x01 AU where Sebastian is Blaine’s new boyfriend instead of Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer & Fievel

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on tumblr on 01/10/2015.

“Please don’t say Sebastian Smythe.”

 

Blaine turns away, his eyes flickering down to the floor to avoid staring into Kurt’s face, his face so open and honest. He can see how much this is hurting Kurt, but being with Sebastian had helped him getting over the break up. If it wasn’t for him, Blaine would have gladly jumped into Kurt’s arms, taking him back and forgiving him for every hurtful comment they had exchanged over the past two years.

“There you are,” Sebastian smiles as he walks towards Blaine, pressing a kiss to his mouth before turning towards Kurt, “Hummel.”

Kurt’s eyes flicker between Sebastian’s and Blaine’s faces.

“Smyhte,” he answers after a short pause, visibly swallowing down any other comment he had about Sebastian’s appearance.

“I knew this would be a little awkward, considering all the history between us, but Sebastian has helped me a lot since I came back.”

“I see,” Kurt answers and Blaine can see his eye twitch as Sebastian wraps one arm around Blaine’s waist, pulling them closer together, “how did you two meet again?”

“Well,” Blaine beings, but Sebastian interrupts him.

“Blaine and I found each other in a gay bar in Columbus, near my university. I could have recognized that ass anywhere,” Sebastian laughs before he presses another kiss to Blaine’s mouth, his hand sliding downwards to Blaine’s butt.

Blaine laughs embarrassedly when they part but snuggles closer into Sebastian’s arms. Kurt is still watching them with a slight hint of disgust in his features, but Blaine had prepared for that.  

“Interesting.” Kurt sips on his drink, his hands shaking as he puts his glass back on the bar.

“We talked a lot about our engagement at first,” Blaine said while motioning between himself and Kurt, “but it lead to us hanging out and calling each other again. And here we are.”

Sebastian’s knowing grin is what pushes Kurt over the edge. He can’t stand to be around them anymore, knowing that Sebastian had finally gotten what he was after all these months he had followed Blaine around like a love-sick puppy.

“I know that this isn’t gonna be easy, but I really hope you two can get over that silly high school fight and be adults about this,” Blaine tries to make light of the situation, but Kurt can barely hear him over the rushing in his ears, “maybe we could even hang out together!”

“Yeah sure, that sounds like fun,” Kurt says while standing up, “I’m gonna have to use the restroom.”

Blaine watches Kurt as he practically runs into the restroom in the back of Scandals, his heart dropping into his stomach. This didn’t go as he had planned.

“Hey, you okay?” Sebastian asks, putting his hand on Blaine’s thigh to get his attention again, “you knew he’s not my biggest fan.”

“Yeah,” Blaine sighs, turning back into Sebastian’s embrace, “I just hoped he could accept that I’m with you now.”

“We don’t need his approval.”

“I know,” Blaine answers, mustering up a small smile before pressing a chaste kiss against Sebastian’s lips. He was happy with Sebastian, and nobody would be able to change that. Not even Kurt Hummel. 


End file.
